This invention relates to new and useful improvements of archery bows and is particularly concerned with a bow capable of shooting an arrow shorter than the customary length.
Many types of bows have been developed for the purpose of shooting shorter arrows. Such bows commonly use a forwardly placed grip or handles. With this type of bow the arrow is drawn rearwardly past the user's hand and an arm guard is used to protect the shooter's hand. An object of this disclosure is to provide a simple bow to achieve the same goals.